


Misfits

by homoamphibians



Series: Misfits (Series) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Daddy Issues, Gen, Iron Dad, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/pseuds/homoamphibians
Summary: "The mechanic dude, the ramen girl, the hacker, the artificial intelligence designer, the one I'm pretty sure is an actual Hufflepuff, the spider child, and the actual son. What a band of misfits we are."In which Tony Stark ends up handling his responsibilites and caring for a child. This time it's actually his son though.





	1. Spiderman kidnaps me but it's chill

I always knew I was related to Tony Stark.

My mother had told me many times, mostly when I was feeling stupid.

Can't solve a math problem? You'll figure it out because it's in your genes to be intelligent.

Having difficulty with programming class? You can figure it out because you're a Stark.

Except I wasn't really a Stark.

My dad probably knew that I existed but I was nothing to him. Just the offspring of a couple wild nights. Just a reminder of a time where he was unfaithful to his girlfriend.

I wasn't a Stark, he just was my biological father.

But no one knew that except me, my mom, my aunt, and my best friend for life Casey.

This was probably why Peter Parker decided to become my friend.

We both were parentless, had one major best friend, and lived with our aunts.

Not to mention we were both linked with Tony Stark.

Like Ivy would say, Stark kids will always find a way.

Harley would say that the motto was stupid and elect to change it. He would remind us how he was the first and Joni would scoff and say how she actually was.

But that's irrelevant for now, as in the beginning I hadn't met any Stark kids. Except of course for Joni and Peter Parker.

I knew from the beginning that he was Spiderman. To be honest it was pretty obvious.

He didn't realize I knew though. And it would stay that way. I didn't want to scare off my first friend since Casey.

I didn't realize that he would be tough to scare off until one fatefull night. Which happens to be the night everything went to hell.

It had started off as a normal night, Larisse, my aunt, had sent me to get some bagels which I managed to do.

When I came back, I didn't knock and just opened the door. I should've knocked.

I found my aunt stabbing a random dude several times in the chest.

Her eyes looked at me when I realized something. She had had a breakdown.

She lunged for me before stopping and bursting into tears.

"It's okay. You'll be okay."

"I didn't mean to." She sobbed, getting incredibly close to me.

I was absolutely terrified.

"I know. It's okay." I casually pulled out my phone to text Casey.

_Call the police and send them over. Larisse snapped and murdered someone and I'm trapped with her. Please help._

**_Done. Stay safe alright?_ **

We stayed like that for a while, she just sobbing while the dude bled out in our living room.

I tried to move towards him but she blocked me and was still holding the knife so I didn't push it. 

We heard footsteps and she lunged for me sticking her knife in my chest.

Next thing I knew, I was being carried away.

I woke up underneath something which I soon identified as a bed.

Clothes surrounded me so I couldn't get out.

Had I been kidnapped?

"I'm fine. My friend Casey is coming over later so Ima chill in here and you can just send her in when she gets here."

"Leave the door open if you're having a girl over."

"May! She's like hardcore a lesbian just let me live my life."

"She better be young man."

The door shut and a hand removed the clothing from around me.

"Sorry dude. It's a long story but May doesn't know you're here and I kinda want that to stay that way." Peter looked down at me.

"Did you save me last night?" I asked.

"What? Um no... I don't have any powers or anything."

"Cut the crap. I know your secret identity."

"What??? How?"

"I'm really good at reading people? Can I get out from under here now or nah?"

"You're wounded. May doesn't know you're here. I can't exactly leave right now, and you can't jump out of a window and be okay last time I checked. So no. Sorry."  Peter bit his lip nervously.

"It's okay. Thanks for saving my life. What exactly happened last night?"

"I dunno. Casey texted me saying something about how you were going to die and needed Spiderman to save you. I got dressed and went to your house. Your aunt was going psycho and stabbing you, I grabbed you and swung you to safety. The police arrived at the time and wanted to know my identity. I got out of there by going home and taking you with me. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to lose Spiderman you know?"

"I mean shit you're kind of in a tough position right now but I totally understand. When does May leave?"

"Her next shift is Monday... And it's kind of Saturday."

"Parker... If you hold me captive for two days people are going to notice."

"I know. I'm sorry. I messed up okay?"

A knock on Peter's door interrupted our convesation.

He pushed the clothes on me quickly before going to the door which I assume he opened.

I wouldn't know as I couldn't see because I was buried under a pile of clothes under his bed.

Which was great.

"Hey, wassup?" Peter was attempting to be cool. I don't think I'm allowed to say this as a sophomore but the junior certainly wasn't being as cool as he thought he was.

"Mr. Stark is here to see you."

"What?? I mean okay cool. Does he want to talk to me in the living room or in my room or what?" 

"I just need a quick word. Your room will be fine."

That was definitely the voice of my father.

Not that I memorized his voice by watching all of his interviews a lot when I was younger.

Okay I did.

Only because my mom encouraged me to.

But I stopped watching him after... after I lost my mom.

The door closed again and I heard two sets of footsteps.

"Hey kid! Great to see you! How you doing? Kidnap any teenagers and flee the police lately?"

"I'm really sorry Mr. Stark..." Peter was interrupted.

"I leave you alone for one month and you kidnap people. Where is he?"

"Al... Um you can come out."

I crawled out from under the bed and Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

It was at this point I noticed that my chest was bandaged.

"Hiding him under your bed? What is he your boyfriend?"

"No offense Tony but leave Peter alone. Sure he made a mistake which I'm not sure how we're going to handle but he saved my life. If Spiderman wasn't there, I would've been killed."

"I'm sorry? Was I talking to you? Also please refer to me with some level of respect kid. Anyway, Spiderling explain. Other kid, I don't want to hear another word out of you."

"Albion's aunt went crazy and murdered a person and was going to target him. His friend, Casey, texted me that he needed Spiderman and I came down. I rescued him from her, but he got injured. The police stopped me demanding my identity but I didn't want to you know, lose Spiderman, so I just took off with him. May doesn't know so I can't just walk him out and he's still injured. I'm really sorry."

"How many people know about Spidey?" Was all Tony said.

"I told Ned, and then Albion and Casey figured it out without me telling them."

"How did you?" He turned to me.

"Hmm? Did you want me to speak?"

"Don't be a smartass kid." He turned to Peter. "I hate your friends." He turndd back to me. "How did you figure it out?"

"I'm good at reading people. Peter is especially easy to read because he's such an easy dork to hang out with. I spent time with him and it became obvious. Not to mention I talked with an intern of yours and figured out Peter wasn't an intern yet she knew of him quite well."

He whistled slowly examining me with his sharp eyes. "You did your research. Jump out the window now. We'll talk later." He winked at me.

I don't know why but I followed his commands.

I hurtled myself out a window. And that was the last time I saw Peter Parker for a while.  
  



	2. Friday Gives Me A Dna Test Cause Why Not

I am pleased to say that I made the right choice in jumping out the window. For a moment, I legit thought I was going to die by splatting against the sidewalk but I didn't so you know. About half-way down a suit of armor materialized around me. 

It then starting flying away, towards a preset destination. 

Obviously being in one of my dad's suits, I attempted to control it. 

"Mr. Bell please stop. Mr. Stark has locked the suit to a predetermined destination." A female voice with a slight accent that I couldn't determine said calmly. 

"Ooh A.I and everything. Tony really goes over the top. And I'll stop now don't worry. I just wanted to see if I could, you know?"

"You speak as if you know him. Yet I don't recall knowing of a time where the two of you have met." 

"Joni said the A.I systems were incredible... Can you hypothetically scan me while I'm in here?" 

"Hypothetically I can do a vitals scan and also a dna test to confirm who is in the suit."

"Run a dna test for a probability of my parentage, don't tell Tony kay?" 

"Why should I listen to you?" The A.I's sass level was real.

"Please! I don't want to waste Mr. Stark's time by making false accusations. Just double check for me." I smirked, waiting to see what her response would be.

"Initiating dna test." 

My smirk turned into a smile. I had gotten the A.I to listen to me. Now to confirm or deny if Stark really was my father. 

It wouldn't surprise me if my mother didn't know who my father was but gave me a wealthy and intelligent role-model to look after. I just didn't want to be made a fool out of by accusing Tony. I knew the question would probably end up being, what relative do you have to live with now? And the answer to that would be my father. Because that's my only "living" relative. If Stark wasn't my father and I answered him, I would feel like an idiot. 

Not to mention I was planning on punching my father in the face when I saw him, for breaking my mother's heart. That could get me in trouble if Stark wasn't my father. 

"Dna test completed. Results show that your biological mother is most likely Delilah Bell with a 96% probability of parentage. The next highest was Larisse Bell with a 46% probability of parentage."

"I know who my mother is. Now for my father please darling?" 

"Results show that your biological father is most likely Tony Stark with a 98% probability of parentage. The next highest possibility is Abraham Riddle with a 20% probability of parentage."

"Brilliant. You can tell Mr. Stark that fact then. So to answer your question, I haven't met him officially but I do know him. He's the asshole who left my mother alone. He's the asshole that didn't help her out. He's the reason, my mother couldn't afford anything except rice and beans."

The A.I remained silent. 

I couldn't blame her. I wouldn't know what to say to that either honestly.

"Brace yourself Mr. Bell." 

"Call me Albion." I responded as I did what she said. I briefly wondered what she meant and then the armor disappeared from around me and I was free falling. I landed almost perfectly into a limo. Huh. 

"Don't touch anything. Mr. Stark will be here soon enough," A man in the front said.

"Alrighty then. So I'm kidnapped by Ironman now? After being kidnapped by Spiderman? Damn the Avengers are very good at kidnapping innocent people." 

The man in the front sighed. "I hate teenagers," he mumbled. 

"I mean same. Anyway, I'm Albion, people call me Al, what's your name?"

"Happy Hogan."

"The irony is strong. Can I call you Happy?" 

"No but you can shut up." 

"Glad to know that's a possibility Happy." 

Silence filled the car. A lot of it. I just sat there. Quiet for once. Mostly I was quiet because all the thoughts in my head were taking over. What would happen next? What would happen to me? 

The door opened and the Tony Stark, who I now knew for a fact was actually my dad, slid in. "What did you do to Friday, kid? Did you hack her? I don't appreciate being hacked and I'll tell you that right now." He stared into my eyes, as if he was trying to be intimidating.

After a moment of thinking I realized that Friday must be the A.I in his suit. "I'm flattered that you think I'm smart enough to hack into anything. We just had a nice conversation and then I convinced her to do a dna test. I mean usually those are expensive, but I got one for free without the hassle of giving up part of my cheek. Which brings me to the question, how did she get my dna in the first place? Like honestly, I need answers." 

"You expect me to believe that you're my kid? Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that cock and bull story?" 

"Probably a lot. Which is why I checked my facts. Trust me I'm just as surprised as you are that my mother wasn't making shit up. Kinda wish she was though." 

My father seemed a bit stressed at this point. "That's enough out of you kid. I suppose I'll have to take you to my lab and run extensive tests... To prove that you most definitely are not my kid." 

"Even if you're my biological father, it's not like I'm going to treat you like a father don't worry." I responded, looking away.

"You're not my biological son." 

"I guess you're not as smart as you think you are then, because obviously your programming of Friday was inadequate." 

"Don't ever say anything like that to me again, kid. Learn your place in the world. Respect your elders." 

"I don't think you've done anything to prove that you deserve respect." 

"Whoever's kid you are, I feel extremely sorry for them for having to deal with you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, my faceclaim for Albion is Nicholas Hoult in case you were wondering.


	3. Children Have A Fight In The Lab

The first thing I heard when we got into the "lab" was the sound of children arguing. 

"Tam get out! You're not supposed to be in the lab unless you have permission!" 

"I'll get him permission," the recognizable voice of Joni pitched in. 

My father rolled his eyes before stepping forward into where the children could see him. "Not necessary. Don't do it, Whiz Kid. Hands off that computer." When Joni finally did as he asked, he turned to a teenager with white hair and very impressive eye makeup. "Magic Mike, what are you doing here?" 

"I'm living for that nickname! I mean it's accurate because I'm pretty fucking good on a pole if you know what I mean."

"Hey! That's really cool! You know what would be more cool? Telling me why the fuck you're here!" Tony said very sarcastically but still with a smile on his face. 

"Language." A small girl said, not even looking up from the project she was working on. 

"Starkling can say what he wants. Ivy go fuck yourself." Joni fell off of her stool after she said that. 

"Voldemort. Please don't attack Whiz Kid and just tell me the real reason you are here." Tony sighed. It must be hard for him to deal with all these children/teenagers all the time. He had seemingly adopted all of these children as "interns" but he couldn't give a fuck about his actual child. 

"The Sorcerer Supreme doesn't appreciate my eye makeup because apparently it brings back horrible memories and is an insult to my Sanctum." 

"Alright. Why don't you and Ivy go to the kitchen and try a new recipe out since it's a little crowded in here?" His voice had changed from annoyed to actually caring. He for once in his life, I assumed, sounded like an actual dad. 

"Fine. Is that handsome hunk standing behind you coming too?" 

"Voldemort... No. Stop it. Bad stripper." Tony took out a spray bottle and literally started spraying the dude with good eye makeup. 

The girl I assumed must be Ivy stood up and walked over to Tam, grabbing his hand. "Sorry Mr. Tiger. It's pride month so he's feeling extra gay." They both walked out, Tam winking at me and Tony spraying him one last time. 

"Are you stuck? Do you need help Joni?" The first dude to talk spoke again. 

"I could get up if I wanted to. But I've just accepted that this is my life now. Sometimes life is like that, you know?  Roll with the punches. Live on the floor of a lab." Joni offered a smile to me in recognition as Stark moved forward and gestured for me to follow. 

"Hal, Whiz Kid, work together to see if Friday is in good condition and hasn't been hacked lately." 

"On it boss." 'Hal' which I was pretty sure was another nickname said almost instantly. 

"What's up Starkling? Who'd you think hacked into it? Why is Bell here?" She got up from the ground, groaning loudly before continuing to talk. "Wait. Is Bell the suspect?" She burst out laughing. 

"Shut it Joan of Arc. I could hack into something if I wanted to." I muttered under my breath.

"You couldn't. But thanks for the nickname Saved By the Bell." Joni smirked, getting back onto her stool. 

"How do you two know each other?" My father wrinkled his eyebrows in disapproval. Probably because I was that stupid ass with the cock and bull story and Joni wasn't seen as that stupid ass she was. At least she wasn't seen that way by Tony. 

"Oh I made him take me to my Winter Dance last year and we've just stayed in communication." 

"Yup. That's all the story. I offered to take you to your WInter's Dance last year and we've just kept on talking. No more, no less." I quickly barged in, willing Joni to stay silent. 

"Friday looks to be in stable condition sir!" 'Hal' spoke up at this time. "All of her features are working properly and I don't see anything messed up in her code."

"If a hacker got in, they didn't do anything. They left no tells and changed nothing. Either they just wanted to see if they could, or they're better than I am. Wait there's another possibility. No one hacked in." 

Stark has looking really pale at this point. "Hal take Albion and run a dna test on him. Anonymous, just go to your room alright?" 

They did as they were told. 

I spared one last glance at Stark before he left. His face looked a lot of emotions that I was not particularly happy to have caused.


	4. This kid is way too close to artificial intelligence but it's fine, I guess?

Hal took me to the back where there was a complex looking device set up. He typed a few things into the monitor before grabbing a test tube and handing it to me. "Spit until you get to the line. Then cork it," he handed me the cork as he said that. "Don't make a mess." 

"Don't worry, I won't." I started doing as he said, while still watching him. 

He grabbed this square looking chip thing and with a quick wrist motioned sent something out of it. It looked like a ball of energy that was fidgeting a bit. He reached his hand into the middle of the green ball and did something I couldn't see. The ball crackled before fading white. 

He turned to me suddenly. "It'll be about two minutes before she reboots. My name is Elias, and yours is Albion correct?" 

"Yeah." I was corking the tube at this point. "That's my name, don't wear it out." 

"Soo... You were talking to Friday earlier? You had her run a dna test and then Stark didn't really appreciate the results. Which means.... You're the son of a villain. Loki? Is it Loki? I think it's Loki." 

I laughed a bit. "Nope. Not Loki. But yeah you're right on the villain thing." Was it wrong to call my father a villain? Nope. It was not. Because he was. At least to me. To the rest of the world he might seem a hero, but I saw him like he really was. A villain. A horrible person. Definitely not a father. 

"You're the son of the Vulture. Which means you're related to Liz." 

"Liz... As in the girl who moved away last year? Do you know her?" I asked him curiously. I don't remember him attending my school. But then again, everyone of the 'Stark kids' was connected somehow. It wouldn't surprise me if he went to the same school as Peter and I.

He snickered a moment. "Not personally no. See the thing is... I run Karen, the A.I in Spiderman's suit, because she is a newer model. Plus it lets me pretend to be a superhero. But anyway, Spiderman talked about Liz constantly." 

"Peter talks about Liz all the time? Nice. Remind me to bug him about that." I smirked. It was nice to have some new material to playfully tease the older boy with.

"You mean remind you to arachnid him about that." Elias finger gunned, looking at me for approval. 

I merely shook my head in response. Elias might be a Stark kid, but his humor needed to leave. Like right now. It was pathetic. 

"Systems are operational, your update has been completed. Why exactly was it necessary add in feature 1,999,999,901?" The ball had flashed green before a voice came out of it. I recognized this voice. I guess this is what Friday looks like. 

Elias shrugged. "I just do what the boss tell me to do Fri." 

"That is not the proper grammar, El." Apparently, A.I's gave nicknames to their programmers.

He sighed sort of dramatically, "Let me live my life. Anyway, sis I need you to analyze this dna sample that Albion has provided us with." 

I'm sorry, what? What? What the. I wasn't even paying attention to anything that was happening now. Did... Did he just call Friday, the artificial intelligence, his sister? What is the house? I wonder where my father picked him up from. Where did Tony get all these kids from? Did he kidnap them? Did all their parents just give up on them because they were mentally questionable and my father was like, these kids are mine now? Answers would be a good thing. 

"Analyzed. Would you like fetch Mr. Stark so he can hear the results at the same time?" 

"Um..." Elias pondered the question for a moment before awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets and answering. "Yes, get Mr. Stark please, sis." 

Again with the sis. 

Tony entered the room a few moments later, eyeing me suspiciously. It looked like he sort of wanted to glare at me but was uneasy about it. 

"So Hal, you wanted me in here for something?" 

"Fri just got the results and she suggested that you be here when she reads it." 

"Took you long enough, thought you were supposed to be smart." Tony smirked. 

Elias pushed his shoulder in a teasing manner, I would associate with a parent and their child. 

"Just read the fucking results." I muttered. 

The two males turned to me, seemingly offended but before they could say anything Friday said something first.

"Albion's biological father is Anthony Edward Stark, like I told him before." 

Utter silence. And then everything blew up in my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a filler chapter I'm sorry.


	5. I insult my dad but you'll never guess what happens next *not clickbait* *gone wrong*

"Okay I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that and you tell me the actual results Fri." My father said quickly, making sure not to look at me. 

Elias meanwhile was looking more and more offended. 

"I'm not wrong." The A.I was also offended though I believe for different reasons. 

"Okay... okay... Well shit." My father started pacing.

"What the heck man?" Elias looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "I don't care if he's biologically your father, how dare you? You know nothing about him." All the amenity was gone and replaced with pure hostility.

"I meant what I said." I didn't back down. I wasn't a coward. And I knew that my father was a villain which was why I said something. And I would most definitely defend what I said to the death.

Okay yeah I was a bit dramatic sometimes but I was also stubborn as hell.

Tony stopped pacing. "Okay whatever this mess that is happening between the two of you needs to stop. The last thing I need is a bunch of teens fighting. You hear me?" 

Elias nodded, not looking at me anymore. I guess amenity just straight up disappears when you call their mentor/father figure a villain. Who knew? 

He continued pacing, his head in his hands as I was sure he as trying to come to terms with this whole thing. Trying to come to terms with the fact that I was  his son. Trying to come to terms with the fact that he needed to deal with me. Trying to come to terms with the fact that he had to take responsibility for one of his mistakes for once in his life.

It sucked, didn't it dad? To be responsible. 

I did not realize how bitter I was until he started acknowledging the fact that Friday had told him the truth. I truly was bitter and hurting, probably needed some therapy. Don't think you can afford therapy if you're homeless though. And I was definitely going to be homeless. My only living, not clinically insane, relative was him. And would Tony Stark take me in? Nope. He hated me. He'd probably just kick me out into the streets. Which was alright with me honestly. Couldn't afford therapy though but whatever. 

"I'm going to go check on Tam, or someone, or maybe just go home if that's okay. I just can't be in the same place as someone who makes such horrible claims." Elias took a deep breath, trying to calm down. I guess I really had hurt him. Probably not as much as my father had hurt me though.

"You do that. Message me if you need anything, alright? Be safe. Let me know when you leave the tower and when you get home." Tony looked up at him, saying it quickly and automatically, as if he didn't care. He did care though. He cared about all of his adopted children. But couldn't be bothered with me. 

Elias left after that, making sure to specifically not make eye-contact with me.

"Can I know what exactly you said to him? Because I don't take kindly to when anyone makes any of my interns react that way." My father turned to me, spitting the words out. 

"I called you a villain." I admitted, making eye-contact with him. I didn't care what happened to me because of that. 

He took a calming breath. "Oh is that all? I'll have to check up on him later, the truth can sting sometimes."

Wait, what the hell? He was agreeing with me? Did he just say that I was telling the truth? I did not expect that to happen. Out of the responses I assumed I would get, that was not one of them. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Was what I managed to respond. 

"You're right. I'm a horrible person. Elias was probably startled by that because I'm his boss, and most of my interns idolize me for some damn reason," he responded casually as if he wasn't insulting himself, "Anyway... What to do about you kid? What to do about you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Yes. I'm still alive don't worry. Sorry it took me forever, I didn't have writing inspiration. How did I get writing inspiration, you ask? Well.... the sim version of my wrote Misfits and I guess it just clicked over to me because here we are.


	6. Serious Discussions with Marlin

After asking that question, he decided it would be best if we had the conversation that was to follow somewhere else so that the 'interns' could get back to work. 

"Come Nemo, don't want you getting lost and breaking anything." He gestured for me to walk and I did so. 

Sure I hated him, and his nicknames they were so stupid, but I didn't want to get lost. Plus I wanted to get this conversation over with. I'd like to spend the least amount of time possible not knowing what my future held. I liked knowing things. I liked being in charge. Sue me. Except don't because I'm fucking broke. 

He led me out of the lab and then all hell broke loose. 

I couldn't move and then I felt my feet no longer touching anything. I looked down to see an image that wasn't the floor. It looked like it was a volcano? What the... 

Before I could completely process that, Joni came up and punched me in the chest. "Thought you were better than that." She walked away, as Ivy came up to Stark and hugged him.

All while I was floating above a volcano. I felt myself being lowered. My right foot actually was feeling the heat from the volcano. I was starting to sweat.

"Hey big boy... You look hot." Tam purred. He then turned to Stark. "Give me the word and I'll drop him, so he's even more of a hot mess than he is now." 

"We're on a mission, can you not be so gay for once?" Ivy sighed, still hugging Stark, but looking at Tam.

"It's impossible. I am the leader of the gays and I need to represent." Tam called out, winking at me as I started to sink lower and lower. Both of my legs were starting to feel the heat. 

Joni rolled her eyes. "You're not the leader of the gays. That title belongs to someone more worthy." 

Before Tam could respond, or lower my cooking body more, my father interrupted what was happening.

"Bring him back up, no portals no keeping in place, Voldy. Now. I don't want any of you pulling a stunt like this," he cut off Ivy talking with a hand motion, "no matter the reason. No attack squad, no punching except in the exercise room, just don't." He sighed, his lips trying not to pull in to a smile. He maintained that stern look pretty well though.

I was surprised he wasn't congratulating them. After all, that seemed like the type of thing to congratulate. 'Congrats kids, you formed an attack force against this little a-hole that is my biological son. I'm so proud of you.' That's what I was expecting. 

Tam brought me back to safety, semi-reluctantly. 

"Go back to what you were doing. I need to have a private," he accented that word, "talk with little Nemo over here."

The kids nodded and Stark headed out of the room, gesturing for me to follow.

Again I did. His tower was gigantic to be perfectly honest. I guess when you're that rich you can spend money on whatever you want. We weaved through a couple corridors, where there were doors that had obviously had their nameplate ripped off of them. Eventually, we arrived at a couch. 

"Make yourself at home. We have a lot to talk about." 

I flung myself on to the couch, might as well, and looked up at my father. "Do we? Because I'd like to get this over as soon as possible. What do I need to say to you so that you'll toss me in to the streets?" 

"You might be an asshole, but you're a kid. I'm not going to toss a mere child, because that's all you are, in to the streets." He made eye-contact with me, sort of softening but not really. "Tell me what happened that night that Spidey just had to kidnap you." 

I rolled my eyes. "He saved my life. Though now I'm not sure if I really want to be alive." I paused, realizing I didn't say that sarcastically enough. I sounded serious, so he would know... That was just fucking great. "Anyway, I came home and my aunt was stabbing a dude through the chest. I texted my girl, and she apparently messaged Peter and then footsteps were coming and my aunt stabbed me and then Peter saved me. That a good enough version of the story for you, or do I have to explain it better?" 

"I was warned that eventually my sass would come back with a vengeance. I guess you're my karma," he sighed before talking again. "You obviously don't want me in your life, can't blame you after all I'm a villain did you say? So anyway, where can I drop you off? Like who's in charge of you know?"

And thus came the part that I was not looking forward to. Did I lie? Or did I tell him the truth?

"You can just drop me off maybe by a Starbucks. They're usually pretty chill with people like me." 

He rolled his eyes. "Not funny Nemo. Do you have any relatives?" 

"Just you. So again the Starbucks that usually works out pretty well."

"Just to be clear, I'm your only living relative?"

"Yup. Ooh actually you could just drop me off at Parker's, underneath his bed is pretty cozy." 

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again before addressing me. "Listen kid, here's what is going to happen. You're going to live with me until you're an adult because I can't throw a kid like you out in to the real world, and obviously you can't handle yourself."

"Mmmmm, no thanks. I'd actually rather die. Thanks for the offer though," I smirked up at him, the smirk hiding my loathing of the current situation from him. 

"I get that you hate me. Join the Tony Stark hate club, membership is free. But I'm your father whether you want me to be or not, so therefore I'm responsible for you living or dying. I don't want that kind of guilt of you being homeless on me. Plus I don't want to give another reason for the press to hound me. It wasn't an offer, it was an order. You're my kid whether I want you to be or not. So suck it up buttercup and get used to the real world, where all of us have to have situations that we don't want to be in." He was fiddling with an object I couldn't quite recognize while he said all that. 

I shrugged. What else could I do? I was stuck here... for now.


	7. A Big Fat Fucking Reminder That I Hate People

The first thing my father did after our big conversation was to schedule a press conference. Apparently, we needed to inform the public that I, the kidnapped kid, was okay so that Peter didn't get into trouble and potentially get arrested. So yeah.

I was not thrilled because apparently, I would have to speak and I don't like talking to people. I have this condition called "I fucking hate everyone except Casey and Spiderboy". It's a very serious condition and the only way to deal with it is through huge amounts of sass.

So if I was being forced to talk to people, the price would be my sass. I did not envy the people on the other side. They were about to get some sass juice sprinkled on them.

Ew.

Remind me to never say or think sass juice again. Sass juice was gross. Sass juice was disgusting. Sass juice was now forever stuck in my head. Lovely.

Joni walked into the room I was in, tossing a bag as hard as possible towards me. "Dad got you some clothes so you don't look like a street rat."

I didn't catch them, being as I was never really athletic. I instead looked over at her, wondering if the snarky remark I wanted to say would get me killed. 

"Al, why are you being such an asshole? I know you're a decent person. I wouldn't have blackmailed you if I thought you weren't."  Joni asked, crossing her arms. 

I looked at her in surprise. "Why am I being such an asshole? Maybe because I'm stuck with a father who would rather care for random urchins than his own son. And who reluctantly accepted me into his household just because he didn't want to feel bad. Or it could be the fact that my aunt turned into this murderous bitch? Or it could even just be the fact that I'm worried about my best friend because I think the Avengers might kill her for no reason, just like they do everyone else." I snapped at her. 

She sighed. "Life sucks. Tony Stark isn't a bad guy though. You can't be upset at him for your mother messing around." 

I stood up, walking menacingly over to her. "Get the fuck out. I don't want to talk to you." 

She left, leaving me alone. 

I collapsed onto the bed, pissed as fuck. I knew she was wrong. Tony Stark even knew she was wrong. 

Tweens are delusional. 

I pulled out the clothes from the bag which was currently on the floor. A suit that was expensive enough I could sell it and eat for years. Or a couple months if I wanted something besides week old bagels and rice. Either way it was obviously designer and much richer than anything I've ever touched in my life. 

I put it on, not wanting to argue with Stark. Might as well make my stay at Stark Towers the easiest as possible. It's like a prison sentence. Make it quick and easy, don't provoke the guards. 

"Mister Stark wants to know if you're ready." Friday asked me, startling the shit out of me. I didn't realize she was in my room. That made sense though. The room was very techy.

"I am yeah." I responded, totally not ready. I hated talking to people, I hated human interaction so fucking much. But I guess I better get this over with. It was pretty important. 

I stepped out of my room. 

Stark was there. Wearing his usual tinted sunglasses.

We started walking towards what I assumed to be the garage. The doors opened and revealed hundreds of brand new shiny cars. 

"We're taking the Valkyrie."

"My whole life doesn't revolve around expensive cars, mind pointing it out to me?" I asked, covering up my embarrassing confusion with my trademark saltiness. 

He shook his head, biting back a smirk. "Follow me kid."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know it's been 5 years,   
> I'm sorry.   
> I've been busy.  
> Also I only got inspiration last night to write this story cause I saw Endgame.   
> Don't talk about Endgame spoilers until when this story gets into Endgame because that'll give people a fair warning that there's about to be spoiler. I will personally delete comments and block anyone who leaves an Endgame spoiler until chapters that say Endgame Spoilers Ahead.


	8. Whoever Thought That I Should Live With Tony Stark Should Be Sued and That's The Tea

It had been a week since I started living with my biological father. I had spoken to him twice to tell him that I was going to hang out with my friends. I had texted four times to ask for food. Besides that, we had both been avoiding each other as much as possible.

He didn't want me as a son. That was pretty obvious. And I sure as hell didn't want him as a father. 

At least the avoidance made living in his place actually decent. 

The bedroom was nice, had a freaking built in bathroom and decorations that were more expensive than the apartment I had been living in before. The kitchen was huge and mostly automatic. I didn't have to do anything myself. I had all the free time I wanted. 

I still kept my routine the same though. Walked around places, wore the same clothes, went to the laundromat every Wednesday night, I had to keep up appearances somehow. It felt wrong having clothes that weren't ever worn by some person before. Brand new clothes, without a stain or a tear somewhere in them. I couldn't really feel comfortable in them. When my current clothes got damaged beyond repair though, I'd probably have to switch. 

It was hard switching polar opposites of a lifestyle. I didn't understand how anyone could live in this amount of luxury, but I sure didn't want to get used to it. In a couple years I'd be out on the street again, didn't want my father messing up my programming. The update wouldn't be compatible with my future situation. 

The only thing I didn't object to was the smart phone that Tony had left for me. That was one upgrade that wouldn't be life changing. 

I pulled it out to text Casey. 

_You down to hang?_

**_Nah sorry dude, my gf is hanging with me tonight._ **

_Fucking not again. Gwen is really starting to piss me off._

_**Get urself a gf then man.** _

_I wish._

I tapped my fingers against the screen, wondering who would be my plan b to have over. I wanted to do something tonight. 

Unfortunately, Stark ruined that opportunity for me. 

A knock. "You decent?" 

"Yeah come in," I said, annoyed that he was here. 

 "I was thinking we could get some dinner, watch a movie? You know, just hang out I guess." He tried to play it off cool but his awkwardness was pretty obvious. 

I looked up from my phone. "Why?" 

"Just thought it would be a good idea to spend some time together. You're kinda stuck with me for a while and well..." He paused, "I hated my dad. He never had time for me, he never seemed to really care about me. I guess I just don't want you to have to deal with that too." 

I rolled my eyes, "You can't buy me. I'm still gonna hate you." 

"That's fair. So what food do you want, kid?"

I simply shrugged. I didn't want to talk to him and I also had no preference for food. A meal was a meal. 

"Chinese? Pizza? Just give me something to work with." He rolled his eyes at me. 

I shrugged again. 

"Well I want Chinese so that's what you're getting I guess since you've suddenly been affected by laryngitis. Whaddya want?" 

I shrugged, smirking at his obvious annoyance. "Never had Chinese food before, surprise me." 

He mock gasped at that. "Wow kid, have you even lived?" 

I rolled my eyes at that, not even bothering to validate it with a remark. 

He smirked at me. "I'll order it. We can chill in the cinema until it gets here." 

I sighed loudly. "Of course you have a fucking cinema." 

"It's a small one." He exited.

I followed after him, really pissed that he wanted to spend time with me. I had no idea why. Why pretend that he was going to be an actual father to me? We all knew how it'd go down. We would clash severely, we were so conflicting, and then he would ignore me until I turned 18 in which I moved out into the streets. He didn't need to pretend. This act was just a joke and I was tired of it. 

He led the way into the cinema which actually was only about the size of my new bedroom. It was small for him. I was almost proud. 

"What movie do you want to watch? I'm cool with anything so it's your choice." He flung himself onto the nearest recliner. 

I sat down on the one next to him hesitantly. I had debated sitting across the room but might as well humor him at least. 

"Dunno." I shrugged. 

He rolled his eyes. "Christ kid, I guess I'll have to change your name to Indecisive."

"What do you expect from me? I've only seen the Star Wars movies and a few Pixar films. It's not exactly like I could ever afford to go to a movie." I snapped at him. 

"I'm sorry? I just assumed since you had an apartment in New York and could afford to go to a prestigious school that you would've seen some."  He said weirdly, I couldn't detect what was underlying in his tone. 

But it felt like an accusation. 

"I got a full-ride scholarship to Midtown and we got that apartment because of the money I got from my mom dying. We used it on the first year of rent on that place and then we didn't have money for luxuries like movies or Chinese food. We barely got by, so forgive me if I can't decide between options I never expected would come to me." I ranted at him. 

"I'm sorry," he said quietly and calmly. "I had no idea. Forgive me?" 

I nodded, "You're forgiven for that. Just that though, nothing else." 

It fell silent. 

"I'm fine with whatever, just not action. I don't think I'd be a fan of action movies," I responded to his initial question. 

He nodded. "Noted. I'm actually not that big a fan of action movies either. It's probably because New York is really intense to live in." 

"Yeah what with the Avengers destroying everything every chance they get." I didn't mean to be so bitter, but here we were. 

"We made a lot of mistakes, that's fair. But we realized them so now that won't happen again." He looked regretful, at least. Which he should be. 

"Good because I don't have another mother you can kill." 

He cupped his hands over his face. "She died during the Battle of New York?" 

"Yup. Iron Man shot down one of those big centipede things and it careened into our building, exploding it. I was in the street, heading home from Casey's house. My mother was in that building. She lived for a couple hours, but they couldn't save her. The building had collapsed in such a way no normal human could save her. An Avenger could've saved her but they were busy partying, not worrying about saving anyone. You were my hero, you know? I had posters of you on the wall. I was so happy that there was a possibility we could be related. And I watched you doom her to death." 

"I'm sorry," he paused. "I know that sorry doesn't mean anything and my words mean nothing, but I am genuinely sorry. You can hate me, you have a valid reason to. I wish you had told me sooner, I wouldn't have forced you into tonight."

His reaction surprised me, he hadn't responded jokingly he hadn't tried to make me care about him. He was just legit sorry and was letting me out of tonight. 

"I already had Fri order the food, why don't you invite someone over and do a movie night with them?" Stark suggested. 

"Mind if I invite Peter over?" 

"Go for it." He walked out of the room before pausing and sticking his head back in. "Don't let the kid near my lab though."

"Kay, thanks."

"No problem." He disappeared and I texted Peter. 

_Come over I'll text you the address. It's Chinese and Movie Night_

**_Oh hecc ye, hmu with that address dood_**

I smiled, at least something good had come out of tonight, 


	9. Teenager Works Past Issues?!?1?!! *gone wrong* *not clickbait*

It had been about two months since Stark and I had last spoken. He had started leaving me alone. 

He was starting to grow on me honestly. Most adults would force you to like them or spend time with them. As soon as he found out why I hated him, he left me alone. He let me hate him and not have to deal with him. Every time I saw him, he acted off. He was calmer, quieter, less of a dick. He seemed genuinely guilty but he didn't come begging for me to forgive him. He didn't cling to me until I no longer hated him. 

So yeah. 

He was growing on me, whether I wanted to admit it or not. And I really didn't want to admit it. 

I was currently lounging on the couch, listening to the commotion that the kids were making. I hadn't attempted to get close to them, but to be fair they hadn't exactly tried to be friendly to me either. Probably the fact that I despised their mentor. Or acted like I despised their mentor. I don't think that I really hated him anymore. 

My feelings toward him were kinda indifferent. 

"Tony, I need you to look at these..." The voice trailed off. "You're not Tony." 

I turned around to find myself looking at Pepper Potts, also known as Casey's hero. "I'm Albion, his son. So you were sorta close." 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pepper. Do you know where he is?" She asked, smiling at me even though she was obviously stressed. 

"No idea. We tend to avoid each other," I shrugged. 

She looked at me curiously, "He cares about you, you know." 

"He told you that?" I asked. 

She simply nodded, "Nice meeting you. I best be off though, need to figure this mess out." She gestured to her pile of papers. 

"Wait," I paused, debating if I actually wanted to do this or not. "Do you know if he's busy tonight?" 

"He's not, well to my knowledge," Pepper looked at me curiously again. 

I nodded. "Cool thanks. Nice meeting you, I'll see you around most likely." 

She smiled at me before pulling out her phone and making a call, most likely to him, as she left the room. 

I weighed the pros and cons out in my head. Maybe it would be good trying to bond with him. Maybe it would help me get over a lot of shit that I was still dealing with to this day. But maybe it wouldn't. Maybe it would just make everything worse. 

I sincerely doubted anything could get worse though. I had a lot of issues I still hadn't worked through. Making a peace offering with Tony wouldn't increase those issues. Perhaps I should extend the olive branch or whatever that saying is. 

It didn't matter what the saying was, I was going to do it anyway. 

He walked by me shortly after Pepper left. It was obvious he was trying to give me as much space as possible as he silently walked through. 

"Hey," I spoke, breaking the silence we had had between us for ages. 

My father paused in step, looking over at me. "Hey." 

"You busy tonight?" 

He raised an eyebrow. "Depends on what you're asking." 

"Dinner and then we play board games. You invite Ms. Potts and I'll invite Peter." I suggested, making sure to add in some people so that Tony and I didn't blow up at each other. 

"You could just have friends over if you wanted, you know that right?" He asked, probably surprised at my offer. 

I shrugged, "How am I supposed to get some family bonding in if I just have friends over?"

He smirked. "Fine, I'll whoop your ass in board games if that's what you really want." 

"I'd like to see you try. I'm sorta a genius in strategy."

Tony lowered his sunglasses slightly. "Oh yeah sure sure. Guess who you got it from? Spoiler, it was me." 

I grinned, "I don't think so but whatever helps you sleep at night." 

He rolled his eyes, biting back a grin. "We'll do game night, but Spidey better not fangirl about this. Tell him I don't want his fangirling anywhere near the compound. He leaves that shit at home." 

"Oh wow, bad language word. My sensitive ears," I gasped, rolling onto my back dramatically. 

He laughed, flipping me off as he left the room. 

I flipped him off back, but it wasn't in an insulty way which was weird for me. 

_You busy?_

_**just homework can put it off tho** _

_We're playing board games tonight._

**_who is we_ **

_You, me, Tony & Pepper Potts_

_**what** _

_**wtf** _

_**wtf** _

_**wtf** _

_**wtf** _

_**really?!?!?** _

_**omg** _

_Stark says you can't fangirl when you're at the compound btw_

**_really? he talks about me?_ **

_Dude I stg no fangirling tonight or you can't come_

**_it's fine, i'm gucci not going to freak out_ **

_Ew. Never say that again Peter_

I put away my phone. "Friday please tell Stark that board game night is a go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a oneshots book that goes along with this one. It's called Rejects and it has oneshots from Peter's POV. Y'all should check it out.


	10. Country Rhodes Take Me Home

It seemed to be just another day at the compound. I could hear the sounds of the little kids that Tony called interns fucking shit up. 

Which of course meant that he wasn't there. 

I knew since he was a father to them, if he heard any commotion he would be there instantly for them. But he was obviously not there, which left two options. Either he had gone deaf, probably because of his old age, or he wasn't there. I was inclined to believe he wasn't in the compound. 

It helped that Fri had told me he wasn't there. 

My eyes were fixated on my locked door, expecting the gremlins to break in at any moment. They hated me. They despised me more than anything. 

Tony and I were getting along now, as long as I didn't think about the fact he you know killed my mom, but I still hadn't tried to fix things with them. I mean they attacked me, it was up to them to fix that relationship. Plus Joni was the only one I slightly tolerated anyway. Why go out of my way to be the bigger person for kids I didn't even care about? 

Maybe so they wouldn't kill me as soon as my father had left. 

I could hear footsteps outside my door as I idly wondered who would be the one to attack me. 

Maybe Grindewald, or perhaps Yale. I didn't think Joni would be the one to kill me but I had royally pissed her off. 

A knock surprised me. Whoever it was was attempting to be courteous. 

Interesting. 

"Yes?" I called out, tapping my hands against my legs rapidly. 

"Mind if I come in?" A strange voice called out. 

I had never heard this one before. He could be a stranger and perhaps a serial killer. So naturally I let him in. 

"Sure," I responded. 

He walked in. My eyes instantly went to the contraptions on his legs. Braces it looked like. Interesting. 

"I'm James Rhodes, friend of your father," he introduced himself. 

I stared at him, making this as uncomfortable for him as possible."Albion Bell-Stark. Son of your friend. Now that introductions are out of the way, mind telling me why the hell you, a grown man I've never met, are in my bedroom?"

He shook his head, grinning. "Tony asked me to come check up on you. Save you from his interns I believe his exact words were." 

"Oh wow, so he's aware of his little murder gremlins?" I smirked. 

"Yeah. Tony has a tendency to adopt weird kids as his own. He just finds them. He did this when we were in college. He'd just show up with some kids he found around." 

I grinned for real, "You kidding me? You went to college together?" 

"We did yeah. M.I.T. I'll have to share some stories with you," Rhodes looked at me in amusement. "You know you remind me of him." 

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?" 

"Your smirk. It's his signature. Not to mention the fact that your hands haven't been still this entire time. He always needs to be fiddling with something. My theory is that his brain is wired to go a million miles an hour which creates restless energy." 

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just looked down, tucking my hands into my sweatshirt pockets. 

He glanced over at me again, a different look on his face. I couldn't read him that well yet. "He thinks you hate him." 

"He talks about me?" Slipped out of my mouth involuntarily. Of course he talked about me. I was the newest inconvenience to him. Of course he would rant about how much I hated him and how it annoyed him to have to deal with me. 

"Yeah. A lot. Tony'll kill me for saying this, but he really cares about you. Genuinely." He paused, sitting down next to me. "Do you hate him?" 

I yanked my hands out of my pockets, crossing my arms. "Yes. No. I dunno man. I don't hate him. I hate what he represents. I hate the fact that everytime I look at him I get reminded that my mother's dead and that my aunt's insane. I hate the fact that we know each other because it means that I'm alone." 

I didn't know why I was telling all of this to him. Maybe it was the fact that no one had genuinely wanted to hear from me. Stark and I were sorta getting along now but he didn't ask me to talk about anything. 

It was nice being able to actually talk through my problems. Maybe I should've seen that therapist everyone was tryna force on me. Therapy seemed actually pretty legit if it was just talking through shit like this. 

"Not to be that stereotypical adult, but you're not alone Albion. You got your dad, and sure he's an asshole some of the time but he's working on that." 

I rolled my eyes. "Geez Rhodes. If you're playing the concerned mentor at least call me Al. Albion makes me sound like more of an asshole than I am."

He grinned again. "I dunno. Albion may be an asshole name but Al makes me think country bumpkin for some reason." 

"I got country, you got Rhodes, guess together we're John Denver." 

He scrunched up his face. "Hold on, that song was way before your time. Don't tell me that you're one of those 'I was born in the wrong decade' teenagers." 

I laughed, "It was a meme Rhodes." 

"Oh I know memes. Like the cat pictures with the text on them?"

I sighed loudly. "Christ Rhodes. You're helpless. Get with the times." 

"I know, I know, I'm ancient. Tony is always telling me that," he mock put his hands up. 

"Well Aladar, best get ready since I'm about to blow your cretaceous mind." I pulled out my phone. 

It was time for James Rhodes to learn about memes and I guess it fell upon me to do so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a nice filler chapter for y'all


	11. We Didn't Start The Fire Okay We Actually Did But We're Sorry Mr. Stark

I was in the kitchen when it had happened.

Yale had entered the kitchen as well. She sort of stared at me and I stared back.

I was fully expecting her to attack me, maybe summon some more of the interns and have all of them fight me. Either that or she'd demand I leave so she could cook the mess of ingredients in her arms. Or the third possibility that seemed to be the most likely. She would just stare me down silently.

After a moment of pausing like I had been caught committing a crime, I continued putting the bagel bites on a plate.

She continued staring at me. It was weird. Even though she was a little kid her eyes had this hauntingness to them.

I wondered if she was even alive. Maybe I could see dead people. That'd be dope. Except probably not really. They'd probably be creepy. And just stare at you while you were trying to eat a snack. Oh wait.

"Harley said we were being assholes to you and that we should apologize. So I'm sorry Al." She finally spoke up, her voice quiet.

I didn't look at her, instead microwaving my bagel bites, "Dunno who Harley is, don't call me Al and yeah you kind of were. Not sure Stark would be okay with you saying that though, since you're what 5?"

"I'm 8!" She protested.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever kid. Thanks for the apology."

"It's fine you didn't accept it. I just have a question. Why do you hate Tony so much?"

I sighed, "Look, I don't hate him, alright? I did because he, ya know, killed my mom but I grew up. I realized it wasn't his fault and that he was actually trying to be a good person now. I just hate the situation I'm in."

"Do you hate us?" She titled her head, looking less like a genius and more like a confused puppy.

"I don't know y'all."

Damnit. I had been talking with Casey much too often. I had an image to uphold and I could not uphold it if I was speaking like her.

She pretended to be classy but with friends she allowed the y'all, y'ain't, and the y'all'd've to appear freely. And it was messing up my speech.

"Well then you should get to know us. Tonight we can all do something!" She exclaimed.

The distress in my eyes was enough for her to backtrack. I shook my head in emphasis so she'd really understand that I didn't want to do this.

"Could we do something? Just the two of us." Her eyes seemed larger than they were before as she pouted.

I shrugged, "Fine. What's your thing?"

She raised both of her eyebrows, having not yet mastered the art of raising a single eyebrow, "My thing?"

"Your thing. What's your specialty? Why are you an intern? You know, your thing. It's not a hard concept Yale." I sighed, pulling my bagel bites out of the microwave and immediately shoving the flaming pieces of cheesy cardboard into my mouth.

A smile appeared on her face. "Chemistry! I dabble in astrochemistry and chemical engineering. My main focus is biochemistry though."

"Impressive. You should meet my friend Peter. He's pretty good at chemistry. Actually crazy good if I'm being honest." I offered a small smile back at her.

Peter would be much better at this whole kid thing. I didn't know how to interact with children. Never had the experience of being a child, how was I supposed to talk to one? I mean Yale was an advanced, intelligent child but she was still a child.

The bagel bites were not worth this stress of socialization.

"He's a Stark kid too. He just doesn't know it yet," She grinned, launching herself onto one of the counters.

I raised an eyebrow at whatever that was. "Stark kid?"

"Anyone who's basically been adopted by Tony. There's Harley, you've yet to meet him, Joni, Tam, Elias, me, Peter Parker and I guess you." She swung her legs as she sat there. "What're we gonna do?"

I blinked, taking in that information. "Well I mean we could go blow some shit up if you wanted."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

I smirked at her. "Fuck yeah. Just as long as we don't make people too mad. Can't have you losing your internship."

"Can we set something on fire?" She smirked back.

"No but I like what you're thinking."

About ten minutes later we had started a chemical fire. So the answer was actually yes. We could set something on fire.

It turns out when you blow shit up, you can also start a fire and well that's what happened.

I grabbed Ivy pulling her out of the range of the fire.

"Is the fire reactive to CO2?" I quickly asked, keeping her behind me.

"The extinguisher should be fine for it yeah. Just don't pour water on it," she was remarkably calm.

I didn't understand how she could be so calm when the lab was aflame but whatever. That didn't matter.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not an idiot believe it or not. I'm actually rather intelligent."

I grabbed the fire extinguisher off of the wall where it was conveniently located. It was most likely not the first time the lab had been on fire.

Especially, considering the interns that worked in that lab.

Within moments the fire was out.

"You did good young padawan. I'm proud," Ivy announced, grinning in a way that I can only describe as maniacally.

I stared at her. "Young what? I'm older than you."

"Padawan. Like from Star Wars." She looked at me like I was an idiot, again.

I smirked. "Well I'm not a nerd so makes sense I wouldn't catch that reference."

"That's child abuse." She crossed her arms and pouted.

I was about to argue that point when Stark burst in. 

"Who set the place on fire?" He demanded after making sure the fire was out. 

I was also about to claim responsibility when Ivy beat me to it. It turns out that perhaps I was getting a bit slow in old age. That would be unfortunate. 

"Me. Albion put it out. Sorry," she smiled up at him, batting her eyelashes. 

I rolled my eyes, turning to look at Tony who was also rolling his eyes.

"Good job kid. Nice to see that you're making sure my interns don't burn the entire building down," Tony pat me on the back weirdly. 

It was almost awkward, except not really. He had that way about him. Nothing really seemed that awkward when it was him involved. 

I shrugged, "I mean I live here. Gotta keep Yale in place."

"Incorrect. You're the one who suggested we blew something up." She piped up. 

I turned towards her. "Blowing something up is different than starting a fire. We talked about this." 

My father smirked. "Maybe not so mature as I thought. Safe to say you're no longer on babysitting duty." 

"Hey!" Both Yale and I protested. 

Dad shot me a wink as Ivy started ranting about how she didn't need a babysitter. 

I nodded in return. 


End file.
